1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide mechanism of a portable device which is preferably used when a first casing and a second casing, which constitute the portable device such as a portable telephone, are slid relatively in a linear direction, and a portable telephone including the slide mechanism of the portable device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among portable telephones as a kind of portable devices, the one with a slide mechanism is in the market. It has a first casing as a transmitter section which is provided with a keyboard section, microphone section and the like on its upper surface, and a second casing as a receiver section which is provided with a display section, speaker section and the like on its upper surface, whereby the state in which the first casing and the second casing are entirely superposed to cover the upper surface of the first casing by the second casing, and the state in which the second casing is slid in the longitudinal direction relative to the first casing to expose the upper surface of the first casing are made possible. As the portable telephone having such a slide mechanism, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-125052 is publicly known.
According to this laid-opened patent application, a slide case in which a slide cover and a locking plate are superposed fixedly is mounted on the lower surface of a second casing, and a slider slidably contained in the slide case is mounted on the upper surface of a first casing, whereby the second casing can be slid relative to the first casing. According to such structure, all relative operation of the first casing and the second casing, that is, slide operation needs to be performed manually, which causes difficulty in operationality.